


What you did not know ...

by Menelor, valenkisa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rape, Translation, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valenkisa/pseuds/valenkisa
Summary: Prompt # 2 (Kynn): Harry decides to go talk to Sirius (to find out why he harassed him after escaping from Azkaban) and he finally talks to him about his relationship with his father (before Lily).





	What you did not know ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/gifts).
  * A translation of [Ce que tu ne savais pas...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825136) by [Menelor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menelor/pseuds/Menelor). 



> Valenkisa doesn't claim this work, this was all by Menelor, all I did was translate it and edit what didn't sound right or make as much sense with a direct translation.
> 
> For Kynn.
> 
> I remind you that every week I shall decide on a prompt you have offered me between Thursday and Saturday; The choice is made on Sunday. And I have until next Sunday to "surrender" to you the prompt written.

Sirius Black was contemplating the sky, one of the few times he could do it or had the chance.

Tranquil and silent, the black of the night and the gleams of the stars calmed him.

Harry cleared his throat when he reached a few meters from the adult. He approached him almost timidly, with a small smile from the corner of his lips.

"Come Harry, do not be afraid." The adult told him. " Do you want to talk to me ? "

The boy squirmed a little on the spot under the intense gaze of the animagus. A little embarrassed, he began:

\- "Sirius ... I wanted to know ..."

\- " … Yes ? The man asked when he saw that the young man had trouble expressing his thoughts.

\- "Why ... Why is ... uh .... Did you follow me nonstop for a while?" Harry finally said.

\- "Because I wanted to watch over you, it's obvious! Sirius replied, with a semblance of a forced smile. "You look so much like Jamie, it's incredible! "

The adult drew him against him to hold him firmly.

"Please tell me more about my father, Sirius!" Harry pleaded, squeezing the adult and looking at him with his big doe like eyes.

The man seemed to hesitate for a while. He looked uncomfortably around, avoiding looking at the young man who was getting closer and closer to him, burying his face against his chest with affection, a look full of hope pointed at him.

Sirius could not help but tighten his grip on Harry, dragging him half on his knees.

\- " Okay ! I'll tell you more! "

\- " Yes ! Thanks Sirius!" Cried the Gryffindor, kissing the adult's cheek.

"With the Marauders, we made the four hundred blows together ..."

"No Sirius, please tell me about Dad, how was he with you? What were you doing with him? "

The man had doubts as to the subjects to be approached, but his resolution not to reveal secrets flew away when he admired once again the face of the young man who was really the spitting image of his former lover.

He thought 'what the hell' and decided that tonight he would have Harry, nevermind the cost!

"Well ..." he began in a suggestive voice. "Your father and I got along really well. Right away, we were inseparable. When we decided to be animagus together, that was the beginning of everything, if I may say so ... "Sirius stroked the boy's hair tenderly for a moment, enjoying the silence. "And then when I managed to become an animagus dog, we experimented a few tricks together." He said with a dreamy smile, rethinking memories.

"What did you do?" Harry asked, curious and terribly naive.

\- " You want me to show you ? Sirius asked with a hint of madness in his eyes, with a big smile.

Candide, fearless, Harry nodded. And Sirius changed into a big black dog.

He licked the cheeks and lips of the boy laughing, trying to push the dog away.

Sirius insisted a little more and overthrew the young man. In his enthusiasm, he climbed on Harry and began to pull his clothes which made the young man laugh even more believing that Sirius wanted to play.

When the man turned the dog began to lick his nipples, he uttered a little cry of surprise and tried to make a barrier with his arms while lowering his raised t-shirt . After one or two more licks, Sirius decided to go to the next step and discover the genitals of the probably still virgin boy.

He barked enthusiastically and jostled Harry again, grabbing his pants too wide and pulling with all his might.

\- "Ahhh! Stop Sirius! Stop it, it's not fun now! Cried the young man, holding a piece of his trousers.

Sirius groaned and pulled even harder, which made the boy take hold.

The Animagus of Sirius' was really big and strong- he had after all managed to drag Ron under the Whomping Willow! - and Harry was helpless in front of the animal that seemed to chuckle!

Why did Sirius do that? Why did he want to humiliate him as Dudley did at school ?!

The young man found himself half-naked: the canid had succeeded in removing Harry's too wide undergarment with his trousers. He did not know what to do for his godfather to stop. He groaned from time to time, stripping his clothes, scaring him.

Sirius did not care what the young man's feelings were, and he tugged at the boy's flesh ring soundly and licked the soft sex. Sex that seemed to appreciate the attention since he was beginning to harden!

Once the hole was wet, the man decided that it was enough for the first time of the Gryffindor and that he had to attack now.

He groaned and took Harry's arm in his mouth while pulling it lightly without leaving any marks. The young boy cried openly, his tears flowing like a fountain on his cheeks. Powerless and frightened, he did not understand what was going on. Nobody had ever touched him in this way, and especially not with such a bad intention.

But because he was afraid Sirius would get even more annoyed, he went on all fours because that's what he seemed to want. He tried to flee halfway but Sirius jumped on him and grabbed his neck between his fangs. The canid grunted from the depths of his throat, which finally paralyzed the boy.

Sirius thought only of the pleasure to come, and he sought with his penis for the entrance of the young man, all moist, who awaited him wisely. He tightened his grip on Harry's side and began to search frantically for this little paradise.

When he finally arrived, he closed his jaw more firmly, causing Harry to scream in pain, and he deeply penetrated his penis in one go. He felt a warm liquid running down his cock and he thought it had to be blood ... but that did not stop him from fucking the young man savagely.

The boy was crying and yelling. He tried to scratch Sirius as hard as he could but with the fierce hips he was obliged to keep both hands on the ground so as not to lose his balance and find himself face down. His whole body shouted with grief and he prayed by Merlin that someone would come to help him!

He was raped by Sirius ... He was raped by a dog ... He was raped by his godfather ....

He hoped with all his heart that it would stop. And to believe the enthusiasm of Sirius, it was not ready to finish!

... He would have liked never to have asked what he did not know!

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was a bit harder to write since I wanted to do it in the 3rd year .... But in the end, I decided to simply write the PWP without considering the context. We just know that they are both, alone, without being disturbed.
> 
> [ Find all my original fanfictions and fictions on my blog: mfa4universe.wordpress.com ]


End file.
